


General Distraction

by Nightheart



Series: The Wolf's Den [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Smut, Warning NSFW!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightheart/pseuds/Nightheart
Summary: General Solas was minding his own business hearing a report from one of his lieutenants, when some mischievous elf decides that he needs a little excitement in his life. Because why not?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning in case you missed my first two advisory notices, there is mature content, so cover the young 'un's eyes. I'd actually posted this on Kmeme about a year back and was too embarrassed about writing smut to post it on my main account. I just decided to own the fact that I occasionally write "literature... smutty literature" and post it here so that I could easily post the sequel(s) I want to write.

"...no further incursions into the crossroads by the Qunari," the lieutenant reported dutifully. "But as per your orders we've continued to make a full sweep of all areas with Eluvian that are open to us."

Fen'harel had been about to acknowledge the lieutenant and then give him his next set of orders, when he felt a curious rustle at the waistband of his trousers. A too-curious hand began to stroke him softly through the fabric, testing along the outside edges of his manhood and tickling playfully at the tip of him, causing his body to react in its natural fashion. He replied to the explorations with an admonishing nudge with his knee disguised as a slight shift in his weight for the benefit of his audience. The admonishment went ignored and the tie that held his trousers at his waist where they belonged loosened and was tugged gently open.

The soft, cool brush of air at the most sensitive part of him caused this already interested part of him to rise flush and then shiver when she lightly carressed with and inquisitive touch. She ran a fingertip up under him, pulling him free of the cloth had enshrouded him and wrapped a hand around his hardening member, stroking downward in a testing manner. He held onto his composure and serene expression only because his will had withstood greater tests than this before and nodded to his lieutenant to continue his report.

"We haven't run across any movements from the Inquisition," the earnest young elf continued, pinned uncomfortably under his superiors razor-sharp attention and clearly flustered and uncertain as to why his leader was suddenly so interested in the routine minutiae contained in his breifing. "Because they have officially disbanded there has been no outward sign of activity from them. However, we believe as you do, that they've taken their movements underground and are quietly recruiting alternative agents to their cause."

Solas could feel himself growing achingly hard as her explorations rubbed flesh gone far too long unattended. He kept a growl in check as he felt a warm, wet tongue begin to lathe around the sensitive skin between his thighs, licking at the tip of him before pressing down further to swirl around the underside of him. Her lips wrapped around his aching hard cock, plunging halfway down his length while her damnable, slick utterly delightful tongue wriggled flexibly at the excruciatingly sensitive flesh of the rim just under the arrowing head of his shaft.

He covertly sucked in a shallow breath and wanted to curse her sense of mischeif and impropriety... he was reveiwing the more promising of his troops and must be perceived as being in control at al times. This was not the time to get caught literally with his pants down... particularly not in such a compromising position. He promised himself that he would certainly discipline wrechedly beautiful minx properly for the indignity the moment they were alone, and swallowed as that particular thought brought a throbbing rush of desire straight along the shaft of him.

"Have they discovered the operation in the Arlathan Forest?" he questioned.

"They've tried recruiting Dalish--"

The tongue licking along the underside of him paused.

"...but so far they've avoided all overtures," the valla'slined young officer reported. "The Inquisitor should have tried harder to build goodwill when he had the chance in the Dirth with that one Clan. More of our brothers and sisters have slipped away to join our ranks once we made rumors of a successful mi'en."

Solas nodded and gestured for his soldier to continue, expression not faltering once, even as her lips wrapped around the tip of him and pushed purposefully downward. The wet, hard suction moving in time to the slick caresses of her tongue massaging the underside of his shaft felt exquisite. Because her mouth could not yet take in the full length of him, she instead squeezed down along the rest of him with her hands, massaging him with a tender, inexperienced roughness. Solas covertly clenched a fist and had to fight to control his breathing and expression as she gently scraped her red painted fingernails up the sensitive length of him, then pushed her mouth further down to envelop more of him, sliding slickly down his shaft and then back up, sucking harder as she went. Her tongue pressed into his slit as she sucked at the tip of him for a few precious heartbeats, pushing herself a little further along his length and rubbing her hands enticingly along the sides of his shaft forcing him to restrain a pleasured noise even as she pulled her mouth back up.

"I have your reports on the new recruits," Solas remarked mildly. "A number of them seem promising, though there are one or two, I am sure, that will require further discipline at the first opportunity."

The remark about discipline was a warning to the disrespectful little elf currently nestled between his legs having her way with him and he felt her smile stretch her lips on the outside of his head as she gave a particularly emphatic suck and a mocking squeeze that ignited lust and temper both.

Merrill had been clear from the start that she didn't trust him and would act on his orders only if she felt that he was acting in the best interests of all of her people. She was a strangely un-Dalish Dalish. Most would have heard the words Dread Wolf and went running to warn their Keepers that he was once again about to start causing trouble.

It had been he who had sought her out to begin with. He had known, from his reading of the Tale of the Champion, that she was in possession of an aruin'holm, an tool that was used for the repair of the interior workings of certain powerful elven technologies...technologies such as his Focus. Aruin'holm had been difficult to produce even when magic had been a greater force in the world, and he had lacked the extra magical resources in the current era to simply make another one, thus necessitating the reclamation of an aruin'holm that was already in usable condition.

His first encounter with Merrill had been in a deep forest by a stream in the current-day kingdom of Fereldan, where his agents had located her new little "clan" of Kirkwall-elf refugees. He had approached her camp in his preferred guise of a humble elven apostate mage, interested in the Fade and researching ancient elven artifacts. Skillfully bending the truth, Solas had come to Merrill with the pretext that he'd heard rumors that she had been in possession of an aruin'holm and that he greatly desired to borrow it from her in order to study it.

"I know who you are, Dread Wolf," she'd said, looking straight at him with a directness that was rare and interesting.

She'd bowed her head respectfully, acknowledging his superior status to her, but at the same time had mistrustfully never taken her eyes off from him. Solas had looked beyond the Veil into the Fade, and had seen that she'd had true Spirits of Wisdom and Purpose whispering to her the truth of him. He had also noticed something unusual about her, a sensitivity and an openness that would not have been out of place in Arlathan, but in current times made the poor thing... somewhat odd by most people's reckoning. Intrigued, Solas had decided to drop the act and treat with her openly.

"I have come here to reclaim my rightful property, which it seems your people have stolen from me when they looted my temple whilst I slept in uthenera," he'd said, lying boldly.

After all, she'd had no way of knowing whether or not the aruin'holm currently in her possession had originally belonged to him or not. In fact, it might not have been a lie, it could indeed have been one that he had once owned long ago.

"I will gladly do so," she'd replied primly. "If you will promise that you shall never show yourself before me or my Clan again. We want no part in whatever trick or plot it is you are planning, and I should like it if our paths would never cross."

He'd considered the matter, the longer he had spent in her company the more interesting she seemed to him. Her physical appearance, coupled with the delightful innocence and evenness of temper he sensed in her aura, had quickly become exceedingly pleasing to him. She was almost devestatingly suited to his picky, demanding aesthetic. The elves he had met and observed in modern times had possessed few of the classical features of arlath'an, and so his finicky, demanding artistic temperament would have hardly labeled any of them beautiful, Merrill, however was possessed of a form that he found to be most aesthetically pleasing. Her shape and contour, her proportions, all fell right within the parameters of his own perfect elven ideal. The longer he'd spent in her company, the more enticing she had become, and the more beautiful she appeared in his sight. So much so that he developed a desire to cultivate the acquaintance in spite of, or perhaps even because of, her very obvious reluctance.

"I am a man of my word," he had replied smoothly to her. "And I do not give my oath lightly for I take my commitments very seriously. I can make you no guarantees that our paths shall not cross in the future. However, I still want what is mine to be returned to me."

"What is it you want with it?" Merrill had asked instead of trying to bargain with him for some advantage.

Her curious reply had given him the hope that, unlike many of her other Dalish kin, she might be one who sought truth and would not be afraid of whatever pain her answers might bring.

"I wish to restore an artifact," he'd replied. "An ancient possession of mine that was, unfortunately, broken beyond any current day means to repair."

"A lot of ancient possessions from Arlathan are broken," Merrill had replied a bit dryly. "What does this broken possession of yours do?"

"Many things," he'd replied, finding a certain amusement in playing a game of inscrutability and watching her become frustrated as a result.

"Name three," she had replied cleverly.

"If you would demand answers of me, then you must earn them," he had replied, seeing an opportunity to perhaps gain a powerful and well-trained young agent for his own cause.

"This aruin'holm is considered a possession of the people, if you would demand it of me while I am still using it," Merrill hd replied. "Then I don't see why you will not tell me what you want it for. An elf paid for my possession of this with his life. He was a friend of mine, he died because I wanted this."

"If I recall the events of which you speak as they were related by Master Tethras," Solas had corrected her. "Then he died because your Keeper lied to him about you, and then lied to you about the varterral you would face."

Merrill had opened her mouth to argue, to defend her lost kin, but then reluctantly shut it. She had, however, stubbornly refused to give him the artifact without greater transparency as to what use he would put it to. Desirous of cultivating her, Solas had decided to retreat for that day, promising that he would instead visit her at another time.

"Please don't come back!" she called in sing-song at his back.

The young woman had thought she'd been so clever in pulling up stakes and removing her little clan of city-elves elsewhere, so that he could hopefully not find her again. Solas had not lived as long as he had by being a fool and had already predicted that she might try to give him the slip, thus had set a few covert beacon-spells about various objects and possessions around her camp before he'd departed after their first meeting. Her look of dismay had warred most amusingly with a scowl of consternation as he had strolled into her camp a week later, bearing a scroll in hand.

Solas, intent on capturing her famous scholarly interest, had translated a scroll from ancient elven vallan, however, he had only partially translated it. There was an ancient elven war-proverb (that he himself had written) that said "toss out a stone to receive a jade" which meant that he would use something of small worth to attract the interest of something truly valuable. To him, that scroll meant next to nothing as he had a whole library of them, but he knew that the ignorant young scholar hungered to learn more of the ancient vallan. The scroll he had chosen to offer was a beginners tract on how to read and write the long lost ancient elven script in full. If she could regain that knowledge then she would have the keys to unlocking even greater knowledge still hidden away in texts that were preserved but little understood by her own people. He'd known his bait to be irresistible.

To his very great surprise, she had not taken the bait.

"I've dealt with demons before," she had replied when he'd expressed his disbelief in her claim of disinterest in his gift. "And I see what it is you are doing. The Dread Wolf offers nothing without purpose."

His pride had been stung by her rejection, and ironically, it had only made him all that much more determined that he should win her over to him. The next week, he had appeared (in her newly relocated camp) with an offer to let her study the scrolls within his library, as many as she cared to. She'd promptly refused his offer, stating that she would find her own way and didn't particularly want his help.

Stubbornly, because it did indeed seem that she'd walk off a cliff if it meant denying him anything he requested of her, Solas had been that much more determined to bring her into his fold. He had taken some time to attempt to discern the reasons behind her reluctance and how he might be able to best manipulate her into doing what he wanted. He'd at last struck upon a plan. Solas had returned the following week with another scroll and a revised offer. He himself would finish her eluvian and key it's terminus to the library in his base. She was invited to come and study his books there, to learn all of the ancient vallan if she so desired. Naturally, as a valued ally, she would be free to come and go as she pleased.

He had known that her wariness of entrapment had been the driving force behind her rejection of his first offers. He gave her the illusion of freedom and of choice, knowing full well that with the appearance of the right conditions, the temptation of unlimited learning would be too great for his prize to resist. Sure enough, she agreed to come to his lair. Satisfied that, with a little more work, he might have a useful addition to his collection, the general had turned his attention to other matters, letting her study as she pleased.

In short order he had come to quite enjoy their conversations. While not witty in the common sense, Solas quickly discovered that in the area of academia, Merrill didn't loose any ground, even to him! She was quick to grasp a concept and just as quick to pick it apart, puzzle over its pieces and then reassemble them in surprising ways.

The fact that she seemed to take an irascible delight in finding ways to irritate him at every opportunity, had, until this point, been something that had added a certain interest to his dealings with her. She was as clever as she was contrary, and he liked that he required a certain amount of attention when dealing with her. Their ongoing little games of tit-for-tat sparked a certain amount of interest in her that went well beyond the scholarly. He had not pursued his budding interest in her mainly out of wariness of frightening her off and because the timing for such pursuits when he had so many other matters to balance was poor. He had not thought that she might decide to pursue him.

"Ah... yessir," the lieutenant said.

"You may proceed," he said unable to contain an emphatic note to the command.

The lieutenant dutifully started going through the numbers and skills of each new recruit by section and Solas listened with every appearence of attention.

Merrill sucked and nibbled slowly at the hot hard point of him, working her tongue along him, and pressing suckling little kisses along the ridged flesh of his shaft like she was kissing a lover. His breathing grew ever so slightly shallow as she lavished attention over every lonely inch of him before slowly taking him back into her hot, wet mouth. She pressed her lips further down along the top of him while her hands slowly stroked the rest of his shaft at the base, rubbing and massaging with excruciating slowness. Teasing him.

His irritation rose with his lust, even as his cock ached with hardness, throbbing in time with his heartbeat. She bobbed at the tip for a moment when she pulled back out before sucking her way back down his length. It had been so long. So long. Her strokes and sucks grew more determined, purposeful. He badly wanted to push up into her, but he held himself still, hanging onto control of his breathing and facial expressions by forceful willpower.

"...the last of the the one's who've joined us most recently," the young lieutenant reported. "You asked Seina's team to look into the magical fluctuations in the aliim halaniir, and she'd sent back her report, detailing the phenomenon."

A light fluttering began to tickle the base of his stomach, and his muscles tensed of their own accord. He clamped down with iron control against the rising tide of his excitement. It had become something of a contest of wills now, one which he had no intention of losing. He wasn't certain what had prompted her exploitation of the situation in such a heretofore unexpected way, but he wasn't about to let her have it all her own way.

"Treniel's team has reported back that the... mechanism? Is right where you had said it would be. Shes requested further assistance to excavate it as it's been buried pretty deep."

Merrill pushed her mouth downward with a hard, almost painful suck around him, pressing farther along his shaft than she had dared to attempt yet. She'd apparently caught the 'buried deep' comment and decided to make silent commentary of her own for she kept taking him deeper into her mouth, suckling rhythmically like she was feeding from him and working him with her tongue in hard, slick strokes even as her hand fondled and rubbed what her mouth couldn't take in.

"Send as many as she asks and caution them to use utmost care," Solas replied, balls tightening as his body clenched and his manhood quivered.

One hand squeezed on a testicle, prodding it curiously to see if it would do anything interesting. Her other hand began to rhythmically stroke the base of him, grasping him firmly and rubbing hard at his sensitive flesh. Merrill brought her mouth down along the outside of him then dragged her lips with deliberate, tantalizing slowness back up and out, swirling her tongue up under the head him passing. She pressed gentle sucking kisses along the length of him, then took a single tense testicle in her mouth, suckling and massaging with her lips and tongue. His breathing went shallow and he held himself still, iron willed control the only thing keeping himself from spending his seed all over her.

"Yes sir," he said solemnly, making a note of it. "Will that be all sir?"

"Until I have further orders, lieutenant that will be all," Solas said with his usual detached calm. "Inform anyone waiting that I am not to be disturbed in my meditations for anything barring and urgent emergency."

His stomach clenched again as the damnable minx suckled slowly back down his manhood, taking her sweet time. He was torn between wanting to savor the feel of her and wanting to strangle her.

"Yessir," the lieutenant said, bowing politely and removing himself.

Solas pushed the door shut, mage-locked it, and set silence wards around the room with a single gesture. The fearless, utterly unmannerly little heathen seemed to take that as permission to continue, for she pushed herself up further into his lap, pulling her neck from between his thighs and stretching her arms up over his legs. He looked down at her, with her full, red lips wrapped round his stretched manhood, as though he were doing nothing more interesting than studying his latest fresco. He strained to keep his face utterly unruffled and his voice absolutely calm. He was in control of himself and thus, the situation. He was not some meat-puppet for her to... frolic with as she chose, and ignore when it suited her. He was not going to--

Merrill used her new leverage to slide her mouth back down his shaft, her tongue working at him again, looking for all the world like she was making love to him with her mouth. His hips twitched and his stomach muscles clenched of thier own accord, instinct and pleasure flaring up within him before he could bring himself back under control once again. He closed his eyes and steepled his long fingers, instead of clenching his hands in her hair and thrusting up into her like a pup in his first mating.

"What, precisely do you think you are doing?" he growled through clenched teeth.

Merrill said something, or she would have, but her mouth was quite full. Her voice vibrating intimately against his cock caused a small uncontrolled inhalation of breath, the first sign of his weakening control. He tamped down again, renewing his resolve, but his body was flesh as any other mans was, and he was susceptible to her maneuvering. She was devastatingly suited to his aesthetic, and he had been obscenely tempted on a number of frustrating occasions during his on-again, off-again association with her to see for himself whether she was as shapely as her tight Dalish clothing made her out to be. Caution and sense had prevented him from pursuing her; she had at least one very close friend in the Inquisition, and several lesser ties to the organization. There was no telling where her loyalties lay and it would be foolish to take her into his confidence no matter what reputation she had for honesty... not without certain precautions anyway.

"I dislike it when people will not look at me when they speak to me, it's rude," he admonished her mildly, his tone chiding even as his legs spread farther of their own accord, giving her easier access to his manhood.

Her reply was to look up at him from the corner of her eye, her mouth still full of his cock and a smile that was wicked, and press herself slowly down the length of his cock with a look that challenged him to do anything about it. She deliberately pressed her mouth slowly down and then up again, maintaining eye contact the whole time, daring him to remove her from his aching hard manhood. The sight of her looking up fearlessly at him while she took him in very nearly undid him.

"Did the Inquisition send you?" Solas demanded.

"..." she made a noise what might have been a 'who' but her mouth was still full of him.

"Why are you here?" he demanded sharply.

"The first time we met you said it was better to have regretted taking a stand and being wrong than bowing your head and doing nothing," Merrill replied, taking her mouth off from him and letting his member stand erect in the cool air so she could reply. "I decided to take your advice."

"The first time we met, you tried to kill me," he pointed out calmly, or as calmly as possible considering the circumstances.

"What else would a Keeper do with the Dread Wolf?" Merrill looked back at him, as though he were the one who had lost his mind and not she!

"Who are you working for," he snapped, almost at the limit of his patience, which was not helped by the seething cauldron of lust she'd wakened in him.

She had connections to the Inquisition; mostly through Varric, but also through Hawke (though that one was a bit more far-fetched as he had last heard the Champion had journeyed to Weishaupt Fortress int he Anderfels). Despite the occasions she'd seemed to help him and his people, Merrill's loyalties, unsworn as they were, were certainly in question. It was entirely likely they might have sent her in to question him...

:If so, they may have gone about it the right way,: he nearly gasped to himself.

"Who says I'm working for anyone?" Merrill said, eyeing his erect, throbbing member with what seemed to be scholarly curiosity rather than unrestrained lust. "I just wanted... I dropped the shard I'd brought here to ask your advice on under your desk when you and your agent walked in. I hadn't been planning on anything special..."

Merrill looked pointedly down at his stiff length straining in the air.

"But it gets lonely, you know?" she continued, a small note of forlorn sadness in her voice. "No-one wants me. My Kirkwall Clan left me because they found out I'm a blood mage. All of my other friends all have other things they're doing, and I'm certain they think I'd just mess it all up if I tried to help. The Dalish would sooner that the Dread Wolf take me."

"Keep it up," he all but gritted. "And he will."

Merrill looked abashed but not particularly apologetic.

"I've read about how much fun this is, but... well, if I were going to give it a try I'd want the very best one I could find," she pointed out logically, still looking down that the "it" in question, which still throbbed and strained in the cool air, seeking further attention.

"I suppose in all fairness I should have asked first," she said. "But it seemed more fun and exciting this way, don't you think?"

Taking his utterly appalled silence as permission, the impossible creature dropped back down and sealed her mouth overtop of him again, sucking back down his length with agonizing slowness once more. She experimented with changing the pressure of her suction, and with stroking the base of his shaft and his testicles with her hands while she worked her mouth and tongue along his length, trying to fit more of him with each shallow push. He gave up trying not to enjoy it and sat back to watch her latch around him and pull him in with a wet suck then she coughed and spluttered a bit when she took too much and her gag reflex triggered.

"You might try saliin han'iir to help with that," he suggested, refusing to pant raggedly as the pressure built up in his lower abdomen and genitals.

He wanted to push her face down until she'd taken all of him in and then hold her there until he'd relieved the ache she'd started. He wanted to bend her over the top of his desk and fuck her to assert his dominance over the frustrating female. He did neither of these things. He was a general first before he was a man, and the strategist in him said that a little patience now would reward him with an advantage later. He'd been searching for a way to make her feel indebted enough to him that he could begin to cultivate her more fully. So to that end, he did not pull her up onto his lap or bend her over his desk and thrust into her until she moaned and begged him for more. He held himself absolutely still and watched her tongue lathe softly up and down his shaft like she was kissing a lover.

She'd taken his advice and tried the old meditation technique to gain better control of her body for when she sucked him back into her mouth again her lips kept going down, down, down toward the base of him. He gathered a small amount of his own, not inconsiderable, amount of power and pooled it in his lowest san'shii'an. San'shii'an were the spiralling gateways of energy where the body's meridians, or flowpaths for magic, met and interacted with the ambient magic of the Fade. With a twist of magic and will, her sent magic flowing upwards into his already stiff member, his cock flushed with blood and magic.

The little trick he had in mind would not have been possible with an ordinary elf, for somehow their blindness to magic made them strangely resistant to spells of enforced empathy that connected two aura's through the Fade, however Merrill was a mage, and thus would have a weakness to this spell. The fact that that she was a blood mage just made her own magic all the more open and susceptible to his. The moment she stroked her mouth back down the length of him toward the base he sent a jolt of his personal power arrowing into her like a lightning strike, pushing deep down into her belly and taking control of the magical currents there. Her san'shii'an took his own power in and a connection between them formed, a magical resonance. He didn't use his power to enslave her, or force her to do his bidding, though he could have. The Evanuris had had many concubines in thier Inner Palaces, and all of them had serviced their masters quite willingly... or so they had all thought. The spell he'd placed within Merrill was nothing more than a temporary enhanced empathy spell that would create a temporary magical link between them. Whatever sensations she caused to him to feel when she sucked on him with her mouth, she would feel in her own body in turn. In exchange, he would also be able to feel whether or not she was telling the truth. Turn about was fair play.

Merrill made a soft, surprised moaning noise along the length of him as the aching pleasure her suction along his length echoed directly back into the core of her own body, awakening sensations she seemed to very much enjoy; needy, hot, moaning sensations. His eyes glittered with satisfaction as he watched her face flush and her eyes grow heavy-lidded with entranced desire.

Moist, sucking heat surrounded him, pumping rhythmically at all sides as she bobbed her head, gently at first, then suckling harder with every stroke, taking him in deeper and moaning around him when she felt the erotic ecstasy throb through her body the harder she sucked down on him. Her tongue stroked and tickled wherever she could reach as she increased the pace, sucking hard and moaning around him as pleasure flooded her. His stomach fluttered and his balls tightened as his own pleasure mounted within him. He had not been pleasured in so long a time that before she'd started on him in his office, Solas had begun to wonder if he was even capable of it any longer. 

:That's one mystery solved,: he thought as his body began to tightened as pleasure rose within him.

A very small, very soft noise of need escaped his control. He was close, so close. So achingly, agonizingly close.

:I'd forgotten this,: he closed his eyes. :How does one forget this?:

His iron control was not shared by Merrill for she made tiny, mewling noises when she sent herself down onto him, pushing down harder and faster, milking the sensations that grew with every jerking suck now. Her moans grew needy and insistent as her own pleasure built up within her but he wouldn't let her have the completion she craved. He held himself controlled with every increasingly frantic suck. He pressed into her with the currents of his own magic, tickling the crevices inside of her, cackling energy ran down the length of her body, sparking sensations along her skin and making her moan low and hard in her throat.

Now he threaded his hand into her silken hair, clenching a fist at the nape of her neck and pulling her off from him even as his entire body ached in needy excruciation for that last little inch that would send him over the top. He rode the ragged edge, and stopped, forcing her head backward until she could look up at him. Her face was flushed and she panted with need, he knew that every inch of her skin was alive with sensation, tingling tormentingly from the sparking heat of his magefire like soft needles over sensitive flesh. He'd brought her to the edge so that she would answer his queries honestly. If she tried to prevaricate he had further pleasurable tortures to inflict on her until he'd gotten the truth from her.

"Manners," he said mildly to her glazed-over expression of need. "One does not simply walk into the abode of another and take without asking. It's rude. But I suppose that certain allowances must be made for upbringing in this case."

Drunken pleasure made her look back at him without any comprehension of the sense of what he'd just said to her. She was so far gone that he might have been speaking gibberish. A supressed very very male part of him was puffed up with pride at his accomplishment.

"You are either the least sensible elf in all of the world or the craziest," he informed her conversationally.

Any other of the Evanuris would have incinerated her on the spot for her audacity in claiming his person for her own pleasure. Being an object to satisfy one's curiosity with would have insulted anyone's pride, and the Evanuris had had a great deal of pride to insult. They'd leveled armies for lesser offenses. But he was not they, and he found her courage and curiosity both rather charming in their way. She really must learn moderation.

"Have you any idea the last time someone has dared to invade my personal chambers, much less tried to have their own way with me?" he asked her next, trying to look stern and admonishing while she was eyeing his manhood hungrily.

"No," she replied honestly. "Is it terrible? It feels nice, do you not like to feel nice?"

Nice? That was all? His pride pricked a little, despite himself.

"That is not the issue here," he said sternly. "What in this world made you think you could simply hide under my desk and have your way with my member while I was in the middle of a meeting with my soldiers? You might have made me loose face if I had been found in such a compromising position. Was that your purpose in coming here, to disrupt my plans or forces? To pass along information?"

"Isabella said that men like exciting surprises. I once read the same sort of situation happen in a book and it sounded all very exciting, like an adventure!" she said, sounding completely sincere and utterly innocent.

The other half of his empathy spell kicked in, letting him know with absolute certainty that she was completely telling the truth. She couldn't lie while his magefire was inside of her san'shii'an, he would have known if she even tried it.

"You could be a spy," he said, pushing on the currents of his magic to force her to blurt out the truth. "Tell me who sent you."

"You think I'm a spy!?" she said. "How exciting!"

She was flattered and delighted. Solas stared, utterly dumbfounded.

"I'll... um... I'll never tell you what you want to know!"

She looked at him with transparent hope, clearly feeling herself terribly clever for her awful attempt at roleplay. Solas, for the first time in a very long time was rendered speechless.

"How was that?" she asked, looking at him hopefully.

"Terrible," he said, surprised into complete honesty. "You're the worst liar I've ever met. Everything you say and think is written on your face like those vallasliin."

He couldn't recruit her into his army, she'd make perhaps the worst agent ever. If she were ever caught there was no chance she'd be able to lie her way out of the situation, and his enemies would know everything about his inner workings. The problem was, she'd already overheard more about his troops movements than he wanted getting out. He couldn't very well release her.

"Oh..." she said, genuinely very disappointed that he wasn't a little more impressed with her pitiful attempt at theater.

Then, like a little forest creature, she promptly forgot to be disappointed in anything and went back to her original activity, which was...

"You can't just--!" he burst out when she ducked her head back down and started sucking on his cock again.

Merrill ignored his half-hearted protest and took him all the way in this time, her lips tickled at his base and the arrowing tip of him slid down the back of her throat. She didn't move to take him out for a long moment, she just held him there in her mouth and began to suck the pressure around him ever greater, constricting her mouth like the coil of a snake.

Solas' breathing went ragged and uneven as the pressure built. Even without friction caused by her moving her mouth up and down his length, it was difficult to ignore the intensely pleasurable feeling of her mouth gripping him tight. His hands clenched on the armrests of his chair and he swallowed a pained noise of pleasure when she moaned around him when the pleasure he felt echoed back into her own core. He knew that she could feel in her own center how good what she was doing felt to him. Every muscle in his body tensed and quivered as she tightened around him and he knew he was going to loose it soon.

:Leaf and Star... please soon...: the feel of her on him was good enough to make a skeptic pray.

Sucked tight around him Merrill pulled herself up sensually along his shaft, the sensitive skin of the tenderest parts of him tingling from the feel of her mouth. She traveled upwards, pulling back but stayed at the top of him, swirling her tongue along the tip and licking up the salty beads of precum.

:Just a little more...:

She pushed herself roughly back down, pressing her nose almost into his navel, and exciting delightful sparks against his flesh when she pushed down the length of him. She pulled out and pushed down hard, sucking and massaging her mouth on the ridged flesh of his cock. His breath came in panting gasps and she moaned as the echo of his pleasure built up within her, coiling and sparking in a small whirlwind of sensation.

"Ah yes, that's it..." he groaned when she quickened her pace and pleasure built up again hot and achy and oh, so good.

His back arched slightly, every muscle in his body tensed as a shudder wracked him, low guttural moan pulled out of him against his will. His stomach clenched as a last agonizing wave of excruciating ecstasy was wrung out of him, coiling pressure in the lowest part of him bursting outward in fire and storm. He breathed out hard, like he'd been punched in the gut, and at last... at long last, let loose his iron-tight control and allowed himself sweet release.

Merrill made a surprised noise but kept suckling even as her mouth flooded with his seed. She choked a little bit, but seemed to figure that the fastest way to dispose of it was to swallow it down. The release he'd allowed himself clearly traveled into her body, for in the next breath he watched as she threw her head back, long slender neck arched almost invitingly toward him, making him think only of how it might feel to nip and suck along its lenght when he took her. Merrill moaned wantonly as her own orgasm created by the echo of his, shivered through her body. Her magefire coiled and burst within her, flaring out into her aura in bursting sunset colors, and her back arched up, breasts thrust toward the celing. Her look was pure sex.

"Ohhh..." she breathed at the end of a pant, face flushed with pleasure. "That was... Isabella never said anything about that!"

He wanted to go limp and milk the last few sensations of sensory pleasure sparking through his own body, wanted to close his eyes and savor the feeling of lassitude creeping up on him after his release. It had indeed been more years than he could count since he'd felt anything remotely pleasurable to his physical being. He did none of these things, however. Instead, Solas hid a smug expression even as he regained absolute control of himself in the space of a few heartbeats. Merrill, overcome by the force of her own orgasm, had slumped face-down in his lap, panting and flushed with pleasure.

"Your friend likely had never given fellatio to one of my kind before," he pointed out, gently stroking her silky brown hair as she came down from her high.

He pulled the little mage reluctantly to her feet, though he couldn't help an inner swell of pride by the fact that she was clearly weak-kneed and shivering in the aftermath. It took another exertion of his will to keep himself from covertly caressing her body like a molester as he helped her to stand. There would be time for that later.

"My kind have certain skills and abilities that are not commonly known," he added. "Speaking of which, I feel that I must insist that you offer reparation to me for your behavior just now."

"Oh... You didn't like it?" Merrill said, sounding disappointed.

The look of injured disappointment was like kicking a kitten. A fluffy, three-day-old kitten. Solas told himself that he wasn't the least bit affected by the look... and knew he was lying.

He'd admired her from the very first moment he'd met her. It wasn't just that she was pretty, for he had met other elven women in his time that were far more beautiful than she. It wasn't only that she was intelligent, for he had met elven women with an intellect that would have left hers in the dust. He had known women who were kind, and women who were brave, but there was something about her. Part of it, he fully admitted to himself, might be the fact that she had been so very difficult to acquire in the first place.

He wanted her. Perhaps all the more because she'd refused him.

Solas could occasionally be contrary that way, and it seemed that it was an unfortunate trait they both shared.

"That is not the point," he said calmly, carefully restraining his eagerness lest she be wary of the trap he lay. "You walked into my office to request my help and took advantage of my hospitality. I will not ask an apology since it was... enjoyable, but a gesture of conciliation would not be amiss."

"Alright," Merrill said agreeably. "I surely did not mean to offend you, and if you feel reparations are in order, then I'll abide by it. What sort of gesture did you have in mind?"

He pretended to mull it over, then with feigned casualty said

"When I had first seen the eluvian that you had reverse-engineered, I had dismissed it as crude copy-work with little finesse or understanding of the arts of the original."

Merrill gasped and offended noise and Solas made a peace-making gesture and offered her a seat.

"The more I reflected on it, however," he continued. "The more I came to realize that my first assessment was quite uncharitable. I did you a great disservice, Merrill. I had been comparing your work in reverse-engineering an eluvian to the completed and fully understood technology of a civilization that for you has been long-since lost. It is the same as atempting to compare the drawings of a small child to a masterwork by and artist with centuries of experience."

Merrill's frown deepened.

"I do not mean that in any way as insulting as it may sound to you," Solas qualified. "What I am getting at, is that your achievement is, in fact, remarkable. When the eluvian-network was originally created, magic itself was understood and practiced very differently by our people. You had no background in this knowledge. You would have had no way of knowing the thousand little things that went into creating the magics within the spellcraft, things that were taken for granted by our people then. And yet... your eluvian was made to work with very little effort on my part! I was surprised and impressed. Not least because the inner working that you had extrapolated from a single shard had been reassembled in a very clever and interesting new fashion... One that I am not certain I would have thought to try on my own. This... alteration in the pattern of the inner workings changes the way it works in a fascinating new way. In fact, this alteration you have made, might be the very thing that would enable a new form of magical technology to be recreated in this modern time."

Merrill looked intrigued, as well she should. Solas might have been laying on his praise of her a bit thick, but she didn't seem to realize what a clever innovation it was that she had stumbled over. The eluvian, and many other powerful elven artifacts like them, had been created in a world where magic did not opperate in quite the same manner as it did now. The inner functions of most of them were unable to operate in the current magical climate as they relied too heavily on magical factors that were simply didn't exist as they had back then. Solas had been troubled by this because a number of the elven devices he considered to be absolutely essential to his plans and future work were... inoperable. If he could get her to develop this new system that she had created to deal with the various stumbling blocks created by the change in the world's field, and better yet, get her to create new devices using that system that could be made to work just as well as the old ones did, Solas could regain all of his current disadvantages as more.

The fact that it she was attractive to him, potentially useful, and apparently ripe for seduction was a decided bonus to the whole matter.

"But I never got the eluvian to work," Merrill pointed out.

"That is because you lacked certain resources that would have enabled you to create a working eluvian," he replied in a soothing manner. "It's not your fault, and you should not hold it against yourself. However, even if you missed, you did not miss by much. In the process you may have inadvertently discovered something remarkably useful. I would like to see you further develop your unique new system so that you might possibly, in time, recreate many of the advantages enjoyed once long ago by our people."

"But I came here to learn to read vallan," she protested, visibly troubled. "I mean, that is, I'm not opposed to taking up my work again. But there was a lot of trial and error. What if I don't succeed again?"

"Sometimes, my dear, failure is only the success of finding out that one way doesn't work, so that you can simply try another," he said comfortingly.

She was surprisigly clever, and he would rather delegate the problem to someone who had grown up with all of the current disadvantages as the norm rather than he or another of the ancient elves on his staff. Solas himself had made multiple attempts to resolve the issues of recreating elvhen magical technology in the current magical climate and had hit a wall at seemingly every turn. He could not seem to adjust his mindset to dealing with the magic the way it existed now, he instictively wanted to spellcraft the same way he had been accustomed to doing for centuries on end. Merrill did not have the disadvantage of habit, and she had already developed a creative potential solution that showed great promise. His discovery of this had been one reason why he had gone out of his way to speak and interact with her. He'd been trying to pick her brains.

"You came here in the hopes of aid in your own research did you not?" he added, subtly tightening the snare he had laid for her. "I have many rare and obscure works on ancient elven magics, more I am certain than you will find in any Keeper's library. You could continue to study the vallan as you wish, and also to experiment with and develop this new method of spellweb crafting you've come up with. I would assign you guest quarters here so that you would not need to commute back and forth through the crossroads every day in order to continue your work."

Merrill looked both wary and intrigued, which seemed a bit hypocritical of her considering the activities they'd been engaged in just moments before. He would have thought that if she were comfortable enough with him to surprise him with fellatio under his desk, she would have been comfortable enough with him to remain in his lair without any qualms.

"Despite your trespasses, I am inclined to be a generous host," he pressed. "You will have full access to my own private library here as you do now, but I will also assign your own private workroom to you so that you may carry out your magical researches in safety. And if there is anything further that you require I would see that it is provided for you."

Merrill looked frankly dubious at him, wary as a rabbit with a wolf nearby. Her instincts warned her of a trap, but naive and trusting as she was, she could not see the bait laid in his apparent generosity.

"That's very kind of you," she said, clearly at last too far enticed by his offer of obscure and forgotten lore.

Merrill departed his office none the wiser to his own ulterior designs for her, and Solas leaned back in his chair behind the desk from where he ran his network of spies, agents and eluvian. His body still buzzed pleasantly from her touch and his wakened blood quickened slightly with the thought of more to come. This hunt would not be a swift chase and pounce, but a long, slow stalk, herding his prey this way and that.

His pale eyes glittered with the thought of future promise.


End file.
